blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Gastrea
The Original Gastrea was an unnamed Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area. The owner of its original human body was hired by Kikunojou Tendo to retrieve the Legacy of the Seven Stars from the Unexplored Territory, but was attacked by a Gastrea and succumbed to Shape Corrosion. Kikunojou was forced to hire Kagetane Hiruko to retrieve the case from the Gastrea, sparking the events of the Civil Security arc. Appearance The Original Gastrea is a Stage I spider type with four, slim legs and a hefty abdomen. Its legs display several different patters. The Original Gastrea possesses eight eyes and a pair of fangs. The Gastrea's most prominent components are two horns appearing next to its fangs and elongating to the middle of its legs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 27 Synopsis Civil Security arc After entering the Tokyo Area, the Original Gastrea manages to invade Sumiaki Okajima's home and, whilst the man speaks on the phone, ambush him and pass the Gastrea Virus onto him.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc Two days after its initial attack, the Original Gastrea knits its own web into a kite and, now located in the Outer Area—32nd Area, glides through the air as Rentaro Satomi and Enju Aihara are aboard a plane. Once Rentaro notices the Gastrea, he quickly tells the pilot to lower their altitude. However, before he can do so, Enju opens the back door and jumps out of the plane and on top of the Gastrea. The Original Gastrea is then taken down to the ground,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 17-22 where it regains its former size and confronts Initiator Enju Aihara.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 26-27 However, much to its demise, and after putting up a short-lived resistance, the Original Gastrea is mortally crushed by Enju.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 27-32 Not long after, the case in its belly, containing the Legacy of the Seven Stars, is taken by Kagetane Hiruko and Kohina Hiruko.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 19 Abilities Evolutionary Jump (進化の跳躍 Shinka no Chōyaku): The Original Gastrea gained the ability to knit its own web into a kite, using it as a form of transportation.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 17 Growth: An ability which granted the spider-type astounding flexibility; permitting for extreme size reducement. The Original Gastrea was able to decrease its body size tremendously to allow for a breezy escape, successfully being able to conceal its presence from the monitoring cameras. The Gastrea was also able to change its size to match that of a small kite, allowing for aerial transportation. The rate at which the Gastrea can change its size appears to be particularly fast.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 27 Enhanced Strength: With a single hit of its eight legs, said Gastrea was able to push Enju away from it while at the same time preparing its next attack.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 27 Enhanced Durability: The Original Gastrea was able to withstand a direct hit from Enju Aihara whilst in midair.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 22 Trivia *Although it has been referred to as the "Original Gastrea" (感染ガストレア Kansen Gasutorea), the character's name remains unknown. Battles & Events Battles *Enju Aihara vs. The Original Gastrea References Navigation Category:Gastrea Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unofficially Titled Articles